and I remember everything
by Akuma chan1234
Summary: Post-Sburb AU. 2 years after the kids and trolls beat the game, Dave remembers. And he wants to see all his friends again.   Disclaimer: I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a collab with me and my sister. It's an AU, duh. After the game, the trolls were turned human and all the players were scattered all over America. **

**And we shall sail our fleet of ships. You have been warned.**

oOoOo

I remember everything now.

I remember it all. It was sitting there in my brain, waiting for two years to come out and say "Hey! Remember me?" I remember all my friends, all my enemies, my powers and adventures. I remember my best friend. I remember all the deaths. I remembered it all when I saw a story in the newspaper.

The headline was _"Teen Arrested for Drug Abuse"._ Now, normally, I would have no interest in this. Some kid with weed. Who cares? It was the picture that caught my attention.

It was a kid about my age, with long, obviously un-brushed hair, and a smug look on his face. He looked familiar, like I had seen someone with that face before. Then I saw the name. "_Gamzee Makara, 15, was arrested beating a man almost to death with a bat, demanding marijuana…" _ Then it hit me like a sack of my brother's creepy puppets. (And I know what that feels like.) I run across the room, grabbing a pencil, and start to draw on the kid's picture. I drew three slashes across his face, messy clown make-up, and a tall pair of horns. I drop my pencil in shock. It was him. Gamzee Makara, the indigo blooded troll who went on a murderous rampage. His best friend is Karkat Vantas, and he is in love with Tavros Nitram. I stop. What am I thinking? Who are these people and why do I know so much about them? Why did I draw on this druggie's picture?

I shake my head and go on the computer. I open up the internet (I have Google Chrome. I'm cool like that.) And type in the name Karkat Vantas. I see a few pictures but one catches my eye. It was of a ginger kid, kind of short, and a bit chubby. He's there holding a little crab, that I assume is his pet. I get that feeling again. Karkat Vantas. Bright red-blood, stubby horns, angry at everyone, secretly a wuss. Cried when Sollux died. There it is again. Sollux Captor. Yellow blood. User of Pisonics. Went blind. Stupid lisp. Dated Aradia and Feferi for awhile. I shake my head again. Why am I thinking of these people? Where are they from? Why are the important?

I look up that Tavros kid. He looks happy, and is in a picture with a girl with an eye patch. I look at more pictures. The kid's in a wheelchair. Rough. There's that girl again. This time, her name is in the pictures. Vriska Serket. Cerulean blooded. Was a huge bitch, pushed Tavros off a cliff. Seemed to be friends with John, although I don't approve. Why wouldn't I approve? It's none of my business. But, I can't help but feel fuzzy when I thought of John Egbert.

Then, I remember them all; Gamzee, Karkat, Sollux, Aradia, Feferi, Tavros, Vriska, Kanaya, Eridan, Equius, Nepeta, Terezi, Rose, Jade, and John. I remembered Sburb and Alternia, all of our titles and the God Tiers. I was the Knight of Time. That sounds pretty badass. Maybe it's because I was a time player, I remember. I have an urge to contact Aradia, the Maid of Time. Maybe she remembers too. I get her email and begin typing.

_To: _

_From: _

_Sub: Remember?_

_Hey. _

_You may not remember me, and if you don't then the rest of this email is gonna be really awkward for the both of us. If you don't yet, please save us the awkwardness and just don't respond. That's cool too. If on any chance you do remember, read the rest of this email._

_I remember everything. I remember the game and everyone playing it. I figured that since you're the Maid of Time then you might remember, too. We need to get everyone else together. I need to see everyone again. It's been 2 years. Now that I remember everything, I'm starting to miss them. _

I almost wrote _Especially John_ at the end, but I stopped myself before I do anything unironicly stupid. I really want to see everyone again.

I am Dave Strider, the Knight of Time, and I remember everything.


	2. Chapter 2

So, this kid emails me about remembering him or something. He says something about me not reading the rest of the email if I don't remember, but I do anyway. He's talking nonsense. About Sburb and Alternia. What are those? Maid of Time? Is that me? And his email name… turntechgodhead? It seems familiar, but I haven't received any emails from someone with that name. It's a bit arrogant, in my opinion. Godhead? Hm. Typical Dave.

Who is this? I don't know anyone named Dave. But, somehow, I know that's who sent the email. Dave Strider from Texas. He was a cool kid. Never took his glasses off, though. A bit strange. Well, I guess now that I remember him; I should email the kid back.

_To: _

_From: _

_Sub: Re: Remember? _

_Hello, Dave._

_Yes, I remember. Well, you at least. I don't remember everyone else, but I know there are others._

_I hope that soon I will remember everyone, like I'm assuming you do. We should get everyone together. We shall need to set up a time and place, as well as get everyone to agree to meet. Who knows what they're doing._

_I hope that be the time you get this email, I will have remembered everything._

I hit send and hope he gets it soon. We don't live too far away. I lean back on my chair and think. Dave Strider… He was the Knight of Time… There was another Knight… The Knight of what? Knight of… Blood! That's what it was! Karkat Vantas, the Knight of Blood! Such an angry little troll... I wonder how he's doing. He was friends with Sollux and Gamzee. Hahaha… I remember when we saw Dave and Rose for the first time, and I wanted to have a corpse party… Good times…

Oh! I got another email!

_To: _

_From: _

_Sub: Re: Re: Remember?_

_Oh good. I was scared you would think I was crazy. It's good to have someone else remember too. _

_We should probably have the meet-up here, since Texas is kinda right in the middle. And I remembered first. I've collected almost everyone's email, but based on some of their… current statuses, email would not be the best way to talk to them. I need you to email 6 of them, and their emails are below. Since they'd probably think we were nut jobs if we just came out and told them to meet us in Texas with a bunch of random people they don't know. So, just copy this to each email. Kay? _

_Nepeta: _

_Equius: _

_Kanaya: grim_

_Karkat: _

_Sollux: _

_Tavros: _

_Hello, it is a pleasure to tell you that you have been chosen to beta test a new game, Sburb! If you choose to accept this beta position, we strongly urge you to come to Houston, Texas and meet the creators of the game. _

_We hope that you can make it! A specific place and date will be given if you accept and respond to this email. _

_Thank you,_

_Dave Strider_

_CEO of Alternia Games_

I quickly copy and paste the letter to all the emails and hit send. I disclosed my email; of course, though I'm sure Dave isn't smart enough to do that. Seeing those names and emails made me think. I've seen those before. Then it hits me.

I am Aradia Megido, the Maid of Time, and I remember everything.


	3. Chapter 3

Sometimes, life doesn't go your way. Everything's all happy and cheerful and the one day, you decide to rob a pet store and are sent to juvie.

What? Marquis needs _something_ to eat. She can't live off little bugs forever! Those hamsters were perfect! I love Marquis. My cute, little eight-legged murder beast. But apparently, the judge didn't find her as cute when she bit a member of the jury. She was just hungry! Why do think I took the little rodents? So, I was sent to juvie and Marquis was taken back home. They let her off with a warning, but not me. I want my Marquis back…

So here I am. One month down, five to go. Apparently, I'm being sent here for multiple stuff. Not just the robbery. It sucks here. So boring. Nothing to do. No cliffs to push people out of. Ok, it was _one_ time. Just once! Not my fault his parents sued and moved away. It's his fault for not being able to fly.

Today is Sunday, which is mail day. All the letters that were sent to us delinquents are given to us now. I never get any mail. Ever. It's not like my mom really cares enough to send me one. She's probably already killed Marquis.

"Smith!" The warren is calling out people with mail. Lucky them.

"Walters!" The list is almost over. He has one more package to hand out. Probably not for me. Why do I even bother showing up to these?

He looks at the box weird. "Uh… Serket!" Lucky them… Wait. That's my name! I got a package! Finally! I run up to the warren and smile as I take my package. Huh? It's from Texas. Do I know anyone in Texas? Weird.

_Dear Miss Serket,_

_It is our misfortune to announce that your Great Aunt Deloris has passed away. We are paying your bail in order for you to attend her funeral. Please show this letter to the warren. There is a plane ticket for April 13 at 2:00 pm to fly you down to Texas, where your family is holding the funeral. _

_We are sorry for your loss,_

_Aradia Megido, Manager of Alternia Funeral Homes_

Yes! I'm getting out of here! And I have a Great Aunt Deloris? Well, I _had_ a Great Aunt Deloris, apparently. Oh well, free trip out of here! Wait, they sent a package too. What's in here? I open the box, and close it immediately after looking at its contents. It's Marquis! He's here! They probably knew I'd be so devastated by my loss that they sent him to me! How'd the funeral home even get her? I don't know, or care. All I know is that I have to get my things together. My flight is tomorrow!

I show the warren the letter, and give him the check that was enclosed before running to my cell and grabbing my things. There were a few hundreds in the letter, so I can stay at a motel tonight and catch my flight in the afternoon! This is great! Although the name of the funeral home is giving me déjà vu…

I say goodbye to the warren, and then me and Marquis hit the road! I walk to the nearest motel, and get a room. I flop on the bed and fall asleep immediately. Wait. Marquis, get out of the sink! Eh, whatever. Do what you want.

I wake up feeling awesome! First good night's sleep I had in a month! It's already noon. Oh shit! I grab my things and put Marquis back in the back, before checking out and catching a taxi. It wasn't a long drive to the airport, but it was enough to make me agitated. I don't want to miss this flight!

I pay the driver and run inside. I stand in line for customs. I whisper to Marquis, I taught her commands- isn't she the greatest? "Play dead."

I walk put the box on the little scanner thing. The guard asks about the spider.

"It's a toy for my cousin. He's been upset after my aunt died. It looks pretty real, right?"

"I guess. I'm sorry for the loss of your aunt."

I smile to the guard and take my things before running to the terminal. I get my seat just in time. The stewardess just announced that we will be taking off soon. I buckle my seatbelt and prepare for liftoff!

Woooooooo! I love planes taking off! We reach 14,000 feet and I start thinking about the funeral home and it's manager.

Wait… I never had a Great Aunt Deloris! Aradia, you're such a liar! But, it's so like you to own a "funeral home!"

…

I am Vriska Serket, the Thief of Light, and I remember everything.


End file.
